The Many Adventures
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: This is a series of one shots for my OC's Carlos and Gwen. Some may be related, some are not. Contains references to Invasion, and also major FC3 spoilers if you haven't played it yet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The art of Cuddling

(Why is Carlos so good at it?)

The first time I woke up and Carlos had unknowingly climbed into bed with me, all I remember initially registering was that it was warm. Like, there's another human being in bed with me, warm. My eyes flew open, and I looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I was laying down, relaxed, on top of the bed sheets, as it was about 75 degrees outside and blankets weren't necessary. The room was bathed in warm sunlight, and it was about 10 o'clock in the morning, about time to get breakfast started. Then I saw a shirt that definitely wasn't mine laying on the floor. Next to a pair of boots that weren't mine.

Errr… what? That was definitely Carlos's shirt, and his boots. I desperately hoped his pants weren't laying around too. That would be awkward. Especially since I have a huge ass crush on the man, so….

That's when I registered the arm flung over my waist. I saw familiar tanned, calloused hands, strong arms, and the feeling of Carlos's warm chest against my back. I felt his breath ghost over my ear as he shifted, and suddenly I was wide awake. Carlos was cuddled up in bed with me. Gwen. He was spooning me.

I wonder why. Carlos is not a cuddler. He was as stiff as a board when I first hugged him, and believe me, he still doesn't hug too well unless he's upset about something, which happens when? Only when I get hurt, or he gets mad at a former friend of his stopping by and still being totally addicted to drugs. Which happens about once every 3 months or so.

Maybe he sleepwalks? He did get home pretty late last night, as I was already in bed, so maybe he was so tired he just didn't care? I slap a hand to my face, deeming the situation too weird to be just sitting here and thinking about it. I hear my stomach rumble, and I carefully slip out of his arms, moving quietly out of the room on bare feet to go make some breakfast. I wonder if he brought food home last night.

As I carefully pull out some of the fresh eggs and bacon he got last night, I wait for the familiar stomping of his boots coming down the stairs. He's got some sort of sixth sense when it comes to me making food, and trust me, he eats it like there's no tomorrow. Geez… I start frying three eggs and a good chunk of bacon for the two of us, and fry some bread in the leftover bacon grease with spices for a treat. Carlos loves fried bread with his breakfast. He smiles happily, a genuine smile, as he eats it, and he savors every single bite.

Sure enough, just as I plate the food, Carlos comes down the stairs, but he isn't wearing his boots. He pads into the kitchen on bare feet, getting a glass of water and gulping it down thirstily, and then he sits at the table. "Mornin'." He says, ruffling his disheveled hair. I smile back at him, and grab two forks before setting the plates down on the table, passing his plate to him.

"Morning. I hope you're hungry." I say, passing him his fork. He takes it, and then he notices the slight blush on my face, as I can't help it because he freaking cuddled me last night. He raises an eyebrow, and says, "I'm always hungry…. You made Fried Bread!? I love you!" He cheers and happily takes a huge chomp out of the bread and bacon.

"So good." He mumbles through his mouthful of food.

My eyes widen slightly at the declaration, but I can't help but smile at his happiness at something so simple. Maybe I need to make it more often. I made it once as an experiment, because we didn't have stuff for French toast, and I gave Carlos a tester piece as he had wanted a snack. He had taken one bite and melted in happiness, his cheesy smile giving me all the feedback I needed. It was his favorite food from then on. The stupid dork had then eaten about 4 pieces of it before I told him no, and he had pouted but agreed.

I happily eat my own breakfast, but as we reach the end of the meal, I realize that I have to ask.

"Um… Carlos?"

He looks at me with surprise, taken aback by the awkward tone of 'I'm-gonna-ask-something-that's-really-awkward-please-don't-hate-me' in my voice.

"Yeah?" He asks, eating his last bit of fried bread.

"Do you sleepwalk, by any chance?" I ask, not looking at him, but focusing on my last bit of breakfast.

"Er… Not that I know, why?" He's more confused now than ever. "Did I do something last night?" He's staring at me with something akin to slight horror.

"No! Not like that! You just… uh… you spooned me all last night. I woke up the morning and you were cuddling with me." I can feel my face turning red. Way to go face. Thanks a lot. I love looking like a tomato.

"uhhh…." He mutters, and when I look up, his tan face is slowly blushing harder and harder, his dark eyes wide.

"I didn't mind. I was just wondering what happened last night?" I blurt out quickly, not wanting to ruin our friendship. He looks at me for a few seconds, his expression odd, but his eyes still embarrassed.

"Err… I got home really late and I was tired and um… I guess I fell into the wrong bed… Sorry." He's so embarrassed he can't even speak. Oh man.

I get up and go start making some more food, as I'm still hungry.

"It's alright. I was just wondering what happened. That's all." I pop in some more food for him too, as he is still hungry too. He stands up and goes to get some more water, and I can't help but watch the muscles in his back move as he does so.

He turns to face me, leaning against the counter. "You really didn't mind?" He's incredulous now, but watching and trying not to drool as I start making some more fried bread.

"No. I don't mind physical contact, especially with someone I trust. I used to be in platonic puppy piles with my friends, when I was younger, back in America all the time. And with my siblings. It was part of who I was."

He nods, and his eyes widen slightly. "So if it happened again, you would be fine with it?" He asks, eagerly accepting his plate of food when I hand it to him.

"Sure. I just didn't peg you as a cuddler." I say, heading back to the table to eat. Carlos follows, munching on fried bread and bacon. He raises an eyebrow at the comment, but swallows before responding.

"I'm like you, I guess. I'm okay with it, as long as I trust the person. You are the only person I really do trust." He looks up, his dark eyes serious, and I find that I can't breathe from the shock. He trusts me. This man, he just confessed that I'm the only person he trusts.

I nod wordlessly, not able to speak, and that seems good enough for him. He finishes eating, and I do too, quietly clearing our plates when we are done. However, after I set the dishes down in the sink, he grabs me to him tightly in a hug. I hesitate for a moment, but then I wrap my arms around his warm back, and his forehead drops to my shoulder.

"Benji died last night." Four words, and I know why he is so sad. This kind, honest, and caring man just lost another man he was trying to save. I hold him closer, he shakes against me, his hands bunching in my shirt and pulling me closer. I can't help but notice how much larger he is than me, with him being at least 5 inches taller than me.

"I'm sorry Carlos." I say, hugging him tightly. He sighs, and pulls back, but his hands stay on my hips, keeping me close.

"Yeah. Me too. He deserved a chance." He shakes his head. "I should've known."

"You couldn't have." He nods, and stays silent, then looks at me, and I look back.

"We need more food if you want dinner tonight." I say randomly, and he throws his head back, fighting a laugh, and failing. Epically.

"Yeah. Let me go get my boots on and we can go get some food." He stomps up the stairs and I follow him, as I'm gonna steal one of his bandannas as a hair holding back device. This is the start to a normal day.

And it looks like it's gonna be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Far Cry Three ((AU Version!))

AU: Character roles are switched from my Far Cry three RP! Carlos plays the role of the gamer behind the controls, Gwen is the character he plays as, and the pirates are the Pirates and the Rakyats are the Rakyats. Vaas, is just Vaas. Let's begin.

Carlos flops down contentedly on the couch, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over his lean form. He grabs the remote and flips on the TV, and boots up the PS3, starting up Far Cry 3. After logging on and loading his save profile, he grins and flips through his loot rucksack, and looks through his weapons. After deeming himself sufficiently armed, he goes back to the main playing of the game.

Here's what happens:

"No, no, no. Wrong way. Infested with Pirates." Irritated chip crunching.

"Holy Shit, that's a tiger! Run the fuck away! Shoot it!" frantic button pushing, stamping of feet, and more button clicking.

"DAMN IT." He died. More irritated chip crunching.

"NOOOOOOO…PIRATE CAMP. RUN. NOW. MOVE FASTER GWEN." RAPID FIRE IRRITATED CHIP CRUNCHING. MOW DEM CHIPS DOWN.

"Fucking hell!" Aaaaaand the chip bag goes flying somewhere over the rainbow.

"Oooh, hey. Vehicle." He's laughing like a maniac as he drives around and runs over pirates.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. Go the fuck away. Now." Carlos. Whining at the TV screen gets you nowhere.

"Well fuck you too, Pirates." So he says as he mows them down with a Machine gun.

"Why are there fucking pirates everywhere… oh never mind." Carlos. You are right next to a camp, you idiot.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…!" What are you, a wolf?

"Sharks!" Yeah, that's what happens when you swim in the ocean, dipwad.

"Why are Green Leaves so hard to freakin' find!?" As he searches the entire island and finds like two plants. "Helpful. Very helpful jungle." He swigs down some Mountain Dew.

More focused animal hunting.

"Why can't I fin-…. DEER DON'T FUCKING FLY!" Throws controller aside in complete exasperation whilst laughing.

Period of deciding what to do and browsing the various menus of stuff to look at.

"I wonder what Gwen looks like?" Flip, flip, flip through menus.

"Ah. Characters…. HOLY SHIT SHE'S HOT…." Jaw drop and drooling.

"Carlos!" Ooops. That was his mom.

"SORRY MOM!" Well… that was embarrassing. Let's go back to staring at hot chick Gwen.

After twenty minutes of imagining of what would happen if Gwen were real…

"Damn, I'm good." Thinking he successfully took out a base. Starts wandering around, and gets mauled by a pirate. "SHIT!"

"I wonder what people would say if I said I wanted to date a video game character…"

More playing through actual missions, and invades the Sunset Cove, or Pirate's cove. ((Aka the Prison from HELL))

"Oh. Yeah. There's a pirate. And another. And another." … More focused camera tagging. "Okay, really. That's like… eighty." There's about nine, Carlos. Nine.

"Heh heh. Dead pirate." Stealthily sneaks forward. "What the fuck snake!?"

Pausing in the lookout to go through the skills, he just gained another skill point.

"Where the hell are the violent rushes? The kill-em-dead takedowns!? It's all sneak attacks, sniping, and sneaking. What's this? Is this? …No. That does not work." He clicks on the skill. It literally is, Distraction.

"Distract an enemy by presenting yourself as a whore, then kill him with his own weapon."

After a moment of drooling at the thought of a Sexy Gwen.

"Am I sure I want to learn this skill!? Fuck yes!" Subtle Carlos. Real Subtle.

He continues flipping through the spider, heron, and shark menus.

"I should've gotten sharp shooter…. Shit." Yeah, too distracted by the boobs. Smart boy.

He plays through the mission a bit more.

"Why the fuck are you throwing Grenades at me!? No. Bad Pirate!" Determined button clicking and chip crunching. The blanket has been tossed aside, totally forgotten. Big, bad Carlos is now in his pajama pants. Sexy there, man.

He continues playing for a while, killing off a few pirates.

"Gehehe… The Chicken of Prophecy." He does a few elaborate hand gestures, imitating the frantic chickens running around. "UMMMM GUYS DID YOU NOTICE YOU'RE ALL DYING!? YOU SHOULD NOTICE!" More maniacal laughter.

"Press X to use Distraction." Don't mind if I do, he breathes, and presses it while drinking some Mountain Dew. He promptly spews it everywhere, when it switches to an action scene, and Gwen unbuttons her shirt, going coy and beckoning a pirate to her, shimmying all the while.

He wipes his mouth, still watching. The pirate grins, "Sexy bitch." He comes over, she presses a knee to his groin, and promptly stabs him violently with his machete.

Her voice comes. "Damn gross." She buttons her shirt back up.

He stares, and says, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

More focused sniping of pirates-

"WHY YOOOOOOUUUUUU…." He growls, as he presses a button with finality. "HAVE FUN IN HELL MOTHERFUCKER."

He then promptly proceeds to heal his almost nonexistent health bars, only to find that he has no syringes left. Just first aid.

"Well. That's just dandy."

Some more sneaking, sniping, and pickpocketing ensues.

"Hehehehe… Ooooh. Explosive barrel. YEaaaaaaHHHH!" He practically sings as he blows the thing up, killing off another pirate and sending the camp into panic.

"Oh Shit! RUN LIKE HELL GWEN!" He starts to sprint for the ocean. He'd gladly take on the sharks now.

After finding safety in another hideout, he heals himself again and reloads his sniper rifle. He goes off to take out the last pirate.

After getting the key to the prison-

"Lalala let's go skip merrily to the pri- SHIT RUN LIKE HELL THAT'S A PIRATE WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD NO." He presses random buttons and ends up accidentally killing the pirate with his machete. Ooops.

"WHYYYYY ARE THEY HIDING BEHIND THE FENCES AND THE OTHER HIDEY THINGS!?"

And so ensues rants in Spanish, as he slowly creeps forward.

"I WAS CROUCHED DOWN THE WHOLE DAMN TIME. WHAT ARE YOU!? PSYCHIC!? "

He frantically runs away, and hides.

"Don't you throw grenades at me." Don't make me snap my fingers boy.

After some more frantic playing.

"DUDE NO YOU DON'T SLAM YOUR FUCKING ELBOW INTO HER PERFECT FACE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HAVE YOU NO APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY!?" When he gets knocked out by a hidden pirate.

Then proceeds the amazing cut scene where Vaas proceeds to try and light you on fire.

"Fabulous." Direct Carlos is direct.

"Why must it be fire though? Why not water!? I like water." So he says as he has to try five times to get through the fire maze of, "OW! CATCHING ON FIRE HURTS A LOT PUT IT OUT GWEN!"

After pausing and flipping through menus. "This gigantic quiver…" some more reading. "MANEATER SHARK SKIN!? I WANNA DO THAT QUEST!"

Carlos… pausing doesn't make the fire go away. Go finish the mission.

After some grumbling, acquisition of a new bag of chips and Mountain Dew, he begrudgingly finishes the fire maze of Doooom. And rescues another chick, though significantly less hot than Gwen.

"AWWWW YEAH. COME GET SOME."

No thanks. I'll pass on getting blown up by a grenade launcher.

After doing some majestic blowing up of bad guys, and some more majestic shooting of bad guys with a teeny tiny pistol, he proceeds to play the game some more, getting up for a piss break after about two minutes.

"Why do I have to find your stupid boat part!? I don't wanna." Carlos. Pout all you want, but you ain't leavin' until you find that motor piece.

After some whining and swimming later, he takes off outta that cave.

"FREEDOM!" He runs around and then flies away on a hang glider.

"NOOOO! HOW DO YOU LAND THESE THINGS!?"

After regenerating at the nearest radio tower, our lovely man goes off to find a boat.

"Oooooh Hey. That's a big boat. This is when you play bumper boats." He drives off.

"Heyyy guyssss… Notice the huge ass boat driving around!" No Carlos.

"IT'S EVEN GOT A MACHINE GUN! YAAAS! AWWWW YEAH COME GET SOMMA DIS INFINITE AMMO BOYS!" As there are no pirates around. Genius there, guys.

"CARLOS!" And that's his mom again.

"Sorry Mom!" I need an apartment." Oops.

A/N: To be continued….


End file.
